Sushi, French Films, Tulips and Ginger Cats
by TulipMonster
Summary: This is what Sid feels, living with and loving Cassie. Set after season two, pointless fluff


**Title: **Sushi, French films, Tulips and Ginger Cats**  
>Rating: <strong>K+**  
>Warnings: <strong>None really, this is just gorgeous fluff**  
>An: **This story actually sparked from a forum where someone by the name of Cuthbert72 brought to my notice the fact that there were no upbeat Cassie/Sid stories around. Now I'm not really sure if this is what they were looking for, but I do hope that they, and you of course, enjoy this little piece. Thanks everyone!

Sushi.

He really had to wonder what he had gotten in himself into, agreeing to go to Japan, of all places with Cassie, lover of Sushi and Japan in general. The fact that he would go absolutely anywhere for her, to be with her, was irrelevant, although he had to admit that he sometimes enjoyed reminding her of a certain chase through the Big Apple when he really wanted to get his way about something.

He glanced up to her, wondering if he could possibly bring it up now to get out of eating these weird little creations but found the words dying on his lips as he caught the beautiful, happy smile on Cassie's face and the way she was practically _glowing_ with excitement.

"Sid, wow, look at all of this, how beautiful! I wish that I could just fill my bag with it and take it all with me"

Sid wove his fingers between hers and placed a small kiss to her temple, breathing in the sweet honey scent of her shampoo.

"Let's just sit down and eat, yeah?"

After all, if Sid was willing to travel to New York just to find Cassie, willing to spend the rest of his life working to make her happy and willing to allow her to persuade him to travel to stupid places just to see the smile on her face, then surely, _surely,_ he could eat something that looked like a pastry but was in fact made of fish.

And Seaweed. Oh god, he was going to vomit.

Exiting the theatre and beginning to make their way down the side with hands lightly held together, Cassie laughed and jumped up and down, enthusing about how _wonderful_ the movie was and _how fantastic_ Sid was to take her along to see it.

Sid himself simply relished the time that he was spending not sitting down, breathing in the fresh, New York polluted air. The film was French and everything had subtitles, though Sid wasn't about to read now if he didn't do it for college so he decided to just decipher the film by watching their body language. He then proceeded to fall asleep.

Watching Cassie now though, far ahead of him, dancing around the city strangers as he followed her, hands in his pockets and smiling bemusedly at her joy and at the confusion of those around them, he thought to himself that they could make a million French films about this girl. Everything about her was electric; never had he met anyone who was so full of joy, so wide open and at the same time confusing and frustrating and just… beautiful.

He picked up his step, wanting to catch up to the gorgeous blonde and pull her close to his side.

On his way home from working in the shitty little corner store he called his place of employment, Sid spotted a new florist opened up on the sidewalk, vending out of a fanny pack and wrapping the floral delights in gorgeous paper and silk ribbon for those who stopped to purchase them.

Before he even knew it he'd picked up a bunch of Tulips; different colours, red, orange, yellow and pink, wrapped in white lace paper and satin ribbon, paid the vendor and started to make his way home to Cassie, looking forward to seeing her face when he showed her the gift he had gotten for her as he made his way down the street, head full of her and everything about her that made him smile and want more and more, every single day.

She had begun to influence him too, in good ways of course, Sid hardly noticing that he was more optimistic and friendly until one evening when Tony phoned in for a polite hello and a quick catch up; his friend more than a little shocked at the change of his tone and the way that he actually had begun to enjoy and appreciate the things that he had in his life.

Sid ignored the fact that after he simply said that Cassie was rubbing off on him, Tony suggested he check into an asylum, you know, just in case. Wouldn't want to catch a mental disease now, would we?

Tony was still an absolute arsehole, but by god, Sid loved him.

See that? Not even Tony can get a rise out of him now.

He's happy.

Sid slowly blinked himself awake, stretching out his limbs as far as he could without bumping into Cassie, surprised when he didn't feel her smooth skin brush against his he threw his arm out, searching the bed for his blonde lover.

"I'm over by the sill"

He turned his head to a vision; Cassie sat in the wicker chair, ginger cat in her lap and the morning rays shining through the window and bathing her with gentle light. Sid's breath caught in his throat and he shift around to face her, wishing she'd come back to bed so he could run his fingers through her hair and kiss her gorgeous lips.

The ginger cat, Russel, she had named it, turned towards him and blinked lazily, as though it could read his thoughts it nodded its head up and purred in a contented way before climbing gracefully up onto the sill to take full advantage of the morning sun.

Sid turned his head slightly to the side in order to feel around the bedside table for his glasses, distracted when he felt the mattress shift and he turned his head quickly only to find soft lips pressed against his own and delicate hands holding his face as Cassie deepened the kiss, shifting so that she were laying on her back and Sid moved up to lean over her, kissing her neck nuzzling her behind her ear as she let out a soft contented sigh.

Sid knew, just knew that Cassie and he were meant to be forever because he loved all of her: Sushi, French films, tulips and ginger cats named Russel.

Sid loved Cassie.


End file.
